Not Falling Apart
by Apparently Awesome
Summary: Tony finally tells Ziva how he feels, but she doesn't say anything.


Hey guys! My first NCIS fanfic/songfic ever! I'm a Tiva person, so you know this is a Tiva story. The song is called Not Falling Apart, by Maroon 5. Awesome song, from the album It Won't Be Soon Before Long, if you've never heard it before, you should!.com/watch?v=fFCo0uLScRc That's a link to the song on youtube! Listen and love. While you're there look up Stripper by the Soho Dolls. Awesome song as well. Anyway, back to the story... Thoughts, _Flashbacks_,**_ Lyrics_**, **And I don't think I put anything in just bold letters. lol. Do you know, oh**, do you know i have a friend who has never played Mario! Not Mario Kart, Mario adventures, anything. I almost beat her, but she's taller and can step on me. We call her Scary Spice, I'm Sporty. Anyway story...

(Me singing: take what you wanted... I will be just fine... you will be better off alone at night)

* * *

Ziva David awoke to the sun shining through her window onto her face. She closed her eyes, trying to adjust. She had a misunderstanding with Tony the afternoon before, leading to a night at the club with friends, leading to this afternoon with a slight hangover.

_**Danced all night and slept all day**_

She sighed and turned over on her back, staring at the ceiling.

**_Careless with my heart again_**

**_Fearless when it comes to playing games_**

She and Tony had their little tease times usual, but while on stake out, Tony asked a serious question. She first assumed he was joking...

_//Flashback//_

_"You're childing me, right?" she asked_

_"Kidding," Tony corrected, "And no. Dead serious, Ziva. I can't hold it in any longer."_

_Ziva's grin disappered from her face. His question repeating in her head. "Do you love me?"_

_"It's not that hard of a question, Ziva," said Tony, "I'm done pretending. I love you."_

_This had caught Ziva off guard. Tony looked away from her face. The look of confusion with shock and nervousness was etched in his memory now._

**_You don't cry and you don't care_**

_"Just forget about it," he said._

_"Tony," Ziva softly said._

_A gunshot went off._

_"Forget it," he said._

_He got out the car, leaving her with a million thoughts._

_**Afraid to have a love affair**_

_//End Flashback//_

"Tony..."

**_Is that your ghost or are you really there_**

Before she knew it, she was in her cargos and a zip up hoodie walking out the door in anger and self pity.

**_Now I can't walk_**

**_I can't talk_**

**_Anymore since you walked out the door_**

**_And now I'm stuck,_**

**_Living out that night again_**

**_I'm not falling apart..._**

Tony DiNozzo mentally kicked himself as he sat in his bed, room completly trashed from the drunken and undrunken rages of yesterday. The evening sun shined through the window he'd just opened, shining light onto the dark mess.

_//Flashback// Yesterday Evening_

_"Tony, come on, open up," Ziva called._

_Tony opened the door, eyes red with anger, blue with sadness._

_"I opened up," he spat, "you didn't."_

**_Wither on a sunny day_**

_"I'm sorry, Tony," she said._

_She had never seen him like this before._

_**Time slows down, I wish you'd stay**_

_"That hurt, Ziva," Tony sighed, finishing his beer._

_He tossed the empty bottle to the side, it shattered against a wall._

_"You know wat, just go."_

_"Tony..."_

_"I can't... I-I can't look at you right now."_

_"To-"_

_"Don't... speak."_

_Ziva bit her lower lip, beating the side of her fist against the palm of her left hand. She nodded and walked past him, closing the door behind her as she went out the door._

**_Pass me by in crowded dark hallways_**

_//End Flashback//_

Tony slid on his shoes, he needed to get out.

**_I try my hardest not to scream_**

**_I find my heart is growing weak_**

He splashed some water on his faceand looked in the mirror.

**_So leave your reasons on the bathroom sink_**

"Ziva..."

**_Now I can't walk_**

**_I can't talk anymore_**

Ziva found herself four blocks away from Tony's apartment. She stopped and sat down on a bus bench near by.

**_Since you walked out the door_**

He didn't want to see her, let alone speak to her. She couldn't go to him. Even if she did love him, it was too late.

**_And now I'm stuck _**

**_Living out that night again_**

She sighed heavily to hold back any tears.

**_I'm not falling apart_**

Tony walked around the corner as the street lights dimly lit up the streets, cars busied the street and the sky was an orange color fading to the dark. As he walked up the sidewalk, he could've sworn he saw Ziva.

**_I heard you say you needed me_**

She looked upset.

**_Now whats the problem_**

**_I can't see_**

He felt like he should turn around. his mind told him that, but his heart wanted to confront her.

**_You've destoyed me_**

**_I won't fall apart again_**

Why didn't she love him?

**_I'm not falling apart_**

Tony stood at the stop light of the four way intersection and hit the button for crossing.

"Ziva?"

She must have heard him.

**_Take what you wanted_**

She looked up.

"Tony?"

**_I will be just fine_**

She got up to leave.

**_You will be better of alone at night_**

"No, wait," he yelled.

**_Waiting and falling..._**

He began crossing the street as she crossed to mee him.

**_Constantly calling_**

**_Out your name_**

They stood in the middle of the crossing path as cars passed by them, a few honking, but still turning left or right, moving up and down, passing them by. all they saw at the moment was each other.

**_Will it ever change?_**

"Why don't you love me?" Tony asked.

**_Now I can't walk_**

"I do," she replied, "I love you."

**_I can't talk anymore_**

"I was just afraid," she chuckled.

**_Since you walked out the door_**

"... and surprised..."

**_And now I'm stuck living out that night again_**

"...I love you."

**_I'm not falling apart_**

**_I heard you say you needed me_**

"I love you, too."

**_Now what's the problem I can't see_**

Tony gave a light hearted laugh.

"I love you."

**_You've destroyed me, I won't fall apart again_**

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

**_I'm not falling apart_**

He moved a few strands of her hair out of her face before returning his left arm back around her.

**_Oooooo-hoo..._**

She put her arms around his neck as she moved closer to his face.

**_Oh oh-oh, Oh oh-oh, Oh-oh..._**

They closed their eyes as their lips finally touched, a light, but long kiss.

**_Ooooh..._**

Gibbs rode down the street and stopped at the red light. Two figure were in the middle of the cross walk. He looked out his driver side window at the two idiots kissing in the street. '_I know those idiots...'_

He rolled down the window, hiding his smirk.

"DiNozzo, David! Are we forgetting Rule 12?"

* * *

Ok, that's my story. And my time is up for this library computer. Hey, any One Tree Hill fans, check out and look for Prowler86Kid, me, and help me out with something. I have it on a blog titled One Tree Hill Fanfic or something like that. If you want you cand review. I'm not forcing you too, but this is a first fic from me for NCIS, so...


End file.
